Incomodidad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Crecer apestaba, eso sin duda, pero tenía sus puntos buenos. / M POR UNA RAZÓN.
Incomodidad.

Para Hitsugaya Toshiro, el día estaba siendo una completa mierda.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento que casi le costó la vida y le valió un viaje al cuarto escuadrón, mientras estaba inconsciente en una habitación de allí el maldito de Kurotsuchi se las arregló para colarse dentro junto con su teniente e inyectarle algunas drogas que hacían que el efecto secundario de su Bankai, de cuando todos los pétalos se acababan, sea permanente, por lo que ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con su _incómoda_ forma adulta.

¿Por qué incómoda? Bueno pues, pasar de la niñez a la adultez en solo un momento no era nada sencillo, era como sobrecargarse de pubertad. De repente simplemente tenía vello en ciertas partes de su cuerpo… y _cierta parte_ de golpe se había agrandado significativamente, resultándole si bien no tan incómodo si bastante raro. Aparte de que el aumento de hormonas y demás sensaciones que antes no había experimentado era simplemente abrumador.

En especial cuando el blanco de todas sus nuevas sensaciones incómodas era su recientemente adquirida tercer oficial, Kurosaki Karin, hija de su ex capitán.

¿Por qué la maldita había decidido reemplazar el pantalón del uniforme de shinigami con un short? Está bien que usaba medias largas hasta por encima de las rodillas pero… aun así una pequeña porción de sus muslos cremosos y torneados se podía apreciar en el espacio entre las medias y el short, que por cierto aunque no era ajustado dejaba apreciar lo suficiente la forma de su trasero que…

Sacudió la cabeza al sentir un tirón doloroso en su entrepierna.

Las hormonas lo estaban matando.

Necesitaba distraer su mente. Urgentemente.

Decidiendo dejar su papeleo para después, se dirigió al Dojo privado especial reservado al uso exclusivo desde el capitán hasta el quinto oficial del escuadrón diez para hacer un poco de entrenamiento. Tal vez su Reiatsu helado pudiera bajar un poco la temperatura caliente de su cuerpo hormonado necesitado de cierta chica Kurosaki de ojos negros.

Ingresó a los vestuarios del Dojo para dejar su calzado, por las dudas puesto no quería congelarlo y se sentía más cómodo descalzo.

De pronto oyó sonidos de alguien más entrando en el Dojo y bufó molesto, adiós a pasar un momento de soledad…

Mientras volvía a calzarse, pues no tenía ánimos de entrenar con alguien más, notó por una ranura que había quedado en la puerta que la que entró al lugar era Karin.

Estaba a punto de anunciar su presencia cuando la notó cerrando la puerta y luego abriendo su Kimono, dejando a la vista su plano estómago desnudo y su busto de tamaño considerable cubierto por un corsé. Un corsé. Wow, no imaginaba que ella fuera aficionada a esas cosas… pero maldita sea que le quedaba fantástico. Las curvas de sus caderas eran tan… wow… el inicio de sus pechos… su apetecible cuello, todo estaba regalado a sus ojos.

El deseo estalló con fuerza en él y su voz murió en sus labios… de todos modos desde ya Karin lo mataría si llegaba a descubrirlo… así que mejor que no lo descubriera.

Se acercó lo más posible a la apertura de la puerta sin hacer un solo sonido, mirando atentamente como ella se despojaba de su calzado y esas largas medias molestas, deslizándolas por sus piernas visiblemente suaves y tersas, dejando cada vez más piel expuesta para él.

Ajustó su coleta en lo más alto de su cabeza y dejó su espada a un lado, esto haciendo a Toshiro preguntarse qué clase de entrenamiento quería hacer.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando ella empezó a estirar sus músculos y a hacer abdominales, aparentemente solo quería mejorar su fuerza física y agilidad.

Pero igual no podía dejar de encontrar sus movimientos tan… hipnotizantes.

Podía notar su vientre contraerse suavemente con sus movimientos, sus labios rosados separándose levemente llevando un conteo insonoro, sus pechos agitándose levemente pesé a estar contenidos por el corsé, el sudor comenzando a perlar su frente…

Su mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el bulto que estaba comenzando a formarse en sus pantalones, pero se detuvo a sí mismo antes de hacer semejante… cochinada… y tocarse ahí mientras estaba en ese estado.

Mas su mirada no fue capaz de apartarse de la chica de menor edad mientras apreciaba su magnífico trasero en lo que ahora hacía flexiones de brazos, el sudor comenzó a pegar sus ropas a su cuerpo esbelto, su respiración salía agitada y su cabello estaba desordenado. El miembro de Toshiro ardía y su mano temblaba.

Finalmente Karin se levantó y estiró todo su cuerpo, para luego dar una voltereta girando sobre sí misma y aterrizando en el suelo con las piernas abiertas de par en par planas contra el suelo de madera. Y, maldita sea, ¿cómo esperaban que soportara ESO?

Su mano voló dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a frotar su erección frenéticamente, sin apartar los ojos de la chica Kurosaki.

Ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás y se levantó completamente sosteniéndose solo de sus manos por un momento, antes de formar un perfecto arco con su cuerpo, provocando que sus pechos casi se escaparan de su apretada prisión.

Soltó el más bajo de los gemidos ante la vista, aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano.

Karin hizo varias otras posiciones más para mejorar su flexibilidad, cosa vital para alguien que utilizaba tanto el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como ella, sumida en su rutina, sin notar al capitán dándose placer a costa de sus sensuales movimientos.

Acarició la cabeza de su miembro sin despegar los ojos de la chica, sus caderas saltaban levemente con cada bombeada de su mano, cada vez que tan siquiera pestañeaba su imaginación se despegaba hasta los cielos y no podía evitar soñar despierto con que fuera la pequeña mano suave de Karin lo que estuviera rodeando su pene… o bien… su pequeña boca rosada.

Gruñó levemente y casi grita cuando volvió a posar los ojos en la Kurosaki, que tenía sus piernas abiertas de par en par, que al estar tan pegadas a su cuerpo francamente dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, incluso a la distancia podía apreciar con todo detalle la contextura de sus formas… como su codiciada entrada estaba completamente expuesta a su pervertida imaginación… como invitándolo…

Se mordió fuertemente el labio para no gritar mientras bombeaba su miembro con fuerza, sintiendo su inminente liberación llegar, el líquido preseminal ya tenía completamente empapada su polla, y pronto no pudo seguir postergando su orgasmo y se derramó sobre el suelo de los vestidores del Dojo, aún con su vista fija en Karin.

Agotado, se dejó caer recostado, jadeando pesadamente.

Era un maldito pervertido calenturiento depravado y patético… pero aquello fue tan bueno… No podía arrepentirse, e incluso estaba seguro de que lo haría de nuevo de tener la oportunidad. Fue una cura fantástica para su estrés acumulado.

Se reincorporó lo mejor que pudo apenas pudiendo respirar. Ahora solo tendría que esperar a que Karin se fuera y listo, asunto resulto y jamás descubriría lo depravado que realmente era.

Estaba a punto de mirar por la rendija de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una pelinegra muy jadeante y con un gesto de autosuficiencia mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Si ya terminaste tu diversión…- murmuró con una voz tan sexy que irónicamente lo congeló. -¿Podemos empezar con la mía? Escucharte gemir como animal me cobró factura…-se quitó el resto de su ropa y Toshiro casi se desmaya, pero se contuvo ante la eufórica idea de que ella iba a dejar que le hiciera muchas cosas de las infinitas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

Bendita sea su suerte, esta nueva vida incómoda aparentemente tenía sus ventajas.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Esto... umm... fue solo porque... porque si :v Estaba aburrida (?

Jeje, ok, no... aqui un poco de Lime fuerte solo porq si xD

Como ya deberían saber (e.e) Las notas de autor de Querida HK van en otros OS porq quiero dejarlas como si fueran cartas... No tengo mucho q decir de esa... solo q fue dificil empezarla y rellenarla para q pasara las mil palabras como las otras... pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado y agradecida por sus reviews n.n

Ya tengo listo el segundo cap de Extraterrestrial, pero esperare un poco más antes de subirlo con la esperanza de juntar un poquito más de comentarios :T Lo siento si algunas estan impacientes pero es un pequeño caprichito mío T3T

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
